


Everything Stays

by pocketHealer



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Existential Crisis, F/F, First Time, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketHealer/pseuds/pocketHealer
Summary: After returning from the Islands and saving Ooo from the Elements, Finn, Jake and Fern all take it easy, though after some heavy thinking and self discoveries, Finn is ready to move on from his romantic interests and focus on more important matters at hand. Fern on the other hand is having trouble discovering himself and is tired of being the 'third' wheel in everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been eons since I did a fanfic... gee, sorry, I'm just super busy irl that I barely have time to write one, let alone read one. But I'm gonna try to do as many chapters in one sitting. I might tweak them from time to time but I'm gonna try to keep up with this one since nowadays there isn't much going on in my gaming life, haha!
> 
> Oh! It's been a long time since I watched the series so excuse me for missing an episode or two. Don't worry, I'm re-watching the series so if I'm incorrect on something I'll fix it. Then again if it fits in this little AU then I'm just gonna leave it in there :p 
> 
> This AU takes place after Elements, before the Gum War. But that might change!

_To be honest? Life has been more... 'difficult' than what I remembered it. Now that I have to share my home, my room, my best friend Jake with another 'Finn', I guess. Someone or something that has taken my general appearance and tells everyone that he's the 'real' Finn. To be honest? It's frustrating, but then again... no matter what I do, I can't do anything right. I can't eat, I can't fight, and I let Ooo turn into a four-way pizza of chaotic elements. To be honest? How it happened was a blur to me, and thinking about it makes me feel embarrassed. I don't know why but I have a feeling that I did some 'weird' things without even realizing it._

The tree house was all but silent, empty almost, aside from the two beings occupying the living room quarters. BMO and his electronic songs were the only thing that left the small portion of the tree house alive and somewhat lively. NEPTR was most likely somewhere down the lower levels, idly staring at some wall or door until Jake and 'Finn' came back from their adventure, issued by Bubblegum herself. Fern sighed heavily, his brow furrowed as he moved the joystick with an absent mind. On screen, his player crashes into the sand, motorbike exploding in the process. 

" What's wrong grass-baby? Do you need help clearing the level?." BMO asked curiously in mid-game.

" No..." Fern grumbled, slouching even further into the recliner chair. 

" Hmmm... is it because Finn and Jake aren't here?." BMO asked once more, even more so curious than before. 

" No, that's not it," Letting go of the controller, Fern grips his shirt in mild frustration, there'sjust too much to think about, and video games weren'thelping unfortunately, " it's fine BMO, don't worry about it. Hey, maybe you can finish the level for me instead? See if you can beat Finn's high score?." 

_I love you BMO, but for now, it's time for me to think to myself for a little bit. _

The small robot laughed in glee, " I can beat that worry-baby's score! And possibly Jake's..." He mumbled that last part to himself, but nonetheless took up on the challenge happily. Taking the controller from Fern, BMO began to play himself, starting over from the beginning. Meanwhile, Fern sat up from the recliner and began to walk towards the ladder that eventually traveled up to the highest floor of the tree house. 

_I'm Finn... I think? I mean, this grass bod is what's making everyone confused about me. _

_I'm really Finn, aren't I? I remember Jake, BMO, NEPTR, Bubblegum, and everyone else. But I can't remember certain stuff for some reason- maybe I'm not myself? _

_Argh! I'm self doubting myself again. Gotta keep it together. For now, I'm 'Fern', I guess._

Climbing out the bedroom window, the grass teen eventually made it to the top of the tree house. From this point, Fern can see both the Ice Kingdom and Candy Kingdom on two separate horizons. Laying himself down onto the soft leaves below him, Fern inhaled, then exhaled, though breathing is now non-existent for him since he doesn't need it. Or have lungs in that matter. Not being able to breathe... honestly frightens Fern. At some point he thought that not needing air would be awesome for an adventure- make him feel less 'vulnerable' in a way, now? It's the one part of him that he truly wants to feel. 

To feel human. 

To feel truly alive.

Fern looks up to the darkening sky above him. Scattered were thousands of soft glittering stars, some shining brighter than others. 

_At least something stayed the same..._

He thought to himself as his eyes began to flutter shut. Yawning, Fern gets himself comfortable, placing his hands behind his head as a makeshift 'pillow' to comfort him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake are on their way back home from their adventure, dirty and tattered from their constant run-ins with monsters and traps. But with every outing there was a award, big or small. Within Finn's backpack were glittering gold coins and jewels- there is so much of it that some of the coins trickle out from the openings of his bag while Jake adorned himself down with ancient armor from era's past, but mainly for the aesthetic look than actual importance or battle. 

" Hey man, you never answered my question." Jake brought up.

"Hm?." Finn was semi lost in his thoughts.

Jake turned to look up to his friend, brows furrowed, "I asked about that grass Finn living with us after what happened in Ooo. Are you really okay with that? For real? I mean, PB has a bunch of rooms she could give him- he doesn't _have _to stay with us. And who knows? Maybe she'll be able to not make him grass anymore? Or something? Use her weirdo science stuff." Jake looked up to Finn, brow up in question. "I trust you man, but... something about him ain't right about him, like spoiled milk in a glass."

"Nah man." Finn immediately answered. " He's me, but not? But 99.9% me." It was hard to describe Fern, but Finn knows that Fern _is _another Finn, but has separate traits. "He's like a twin that I never had, y'know? All fresh in the world and doesn't know what to do with himself except copy me. Besides, I feel like he'll make an awesome party for one of us one day."

_And I think it's cute._

_Fern is me, I mean... when I interacted with the other Finn while me and Jake were trying to save Prismo, the other me literally turned into a sword due to a paradox-thingy, I accidentally broke the sword, then my grass sword went bonkers and interacted with my Finn sword, then bam! Fern. In a nutshell I guess._

_I must admit, it's a little weird still, but I'm already super used to it? If that's possible. Besides, he did technically looked after the house while we were away that one time me, Susan, BMO and Jake went out to the islands to find other humans... which thankfully there was._

Finn smiled slightly to himself as he talked within his mind. 

Jake on the other hand was unsure about a clone of his best friend living with them still, but he trusts Finn and his good intentions so he'll just roll with it. With a shrug he accepts the new change coming to their tree house. " Well alright then," he smiled fondly, " but what do grass people eat? Last time he tried to eat my meatloaf he couldn't eat it- fell out like a baby not knowin' how to chew. Speaking of which... what _does _he eat exactly? I never saw him actually eat anything..." 

Idly Finn pats his cheek, thinking, " I guess... fertilizer? Some water and maybe sunlight?." 

Both were in thought. It wouldn't be fair if they both get to eat but Fern had to sit and watch, that'll be more than unfair- that's downright torture. " We should have some fertilizer somewhere... I can see if there is any... er... cooking techniques for that stuff." Jake shrugged his shoulders.

" Ooooh! I see what you're trying to do! Make his food look less disgusting and more appetizing! What a great idea!." Finn applauded. 

" Hehe," Jake chuckled, " a great chef knows how to please their customer!." 

The two began to laugh together as they began to eventually approach the tree house. But the closer Finn got, the more concerned he became. 

This ever so growing worry and strange over-protectiveness, Finn understood where these feelings are coming from but tried not to let it consume him or his actions. Instead, attempt to conceal it and let things be- it's not hurting him or halting anything so it was for the best. Besides, he shouldn't let those _weird _feelings come back again... at least, not now. 

Removing his backpack, Finn dumped out all the contents, watching the coins fall and pool over his shoes while Jake removed the armor and tossed them haphazardly aside somewhere. Their 'vault' is still incredibly empty from their trip to the Wildberry Kingdom but it feels nice now that it's less cluttered and more spacious. And no gold to manipulate people with. 

" You get Fern while I make us up some grub." Jake said before he stretches his way up to the kitchen. 

" Okay." But Finn's response was too late, for his friend was already gone. Speaking of Fern...

" Where could that green guy go?." He mumbled to himself. 

Finn began to check every room of their house for Fern. 

Each room was silent and empty, aside from the kitchen where Jake was prepping dinner. BMO was on the second level sitting on the recliner as he played Sumo Scootz by himself. 

" Hey BMO, have you seen Fern?." 

BMO paused his game, " Fern? He was here twenty minutes ago... I think he went upstairs?." He soon unpaused, resuming playing his game.

_I think I have a pretty good idea where he could be..._

" Thanks BMO." Finn smiled to his robotic friend, continuing his way up the ladder towards the final area.

Noticing the window opened, Finn approached it, his hands placing themselves over the windowsill. Propping one leg over, he climbs over the wooden sill, making his way up towards the very top of the house. Immediately he noticed a green 'lump' laying down on the lush leaves under him. Finn has seen this before- Fern was thinking to himself heavily. With a few steps forward, Finn takes a seat right next to Fern who was somewhat melded into the leaves, like a piece of gum stuck to a sidewalk. 

The two didn't engage in a conversation, instead Finn got himself comfortable and lied down next to Fern who had his eyes closed. Looking up, Finn stargazed, eyes fixated on the twinkling diamonds above Ooo. 

" Y'know? I'm glad you're here and everything is back to normal." He admitted, " After what happened with the Finn sword, you, I was super depressed. Like, the gears in my mind didn't want to work properly anymore. I was seriously clonked in my brain-biz." Finn sighed heavily, trying to put a smile on his chapped lips to brush off his feelings, but his eyes told otherwise. He pauses for a moment, choosing his words carefully, " I was careless with you man... and I'm sorry. Now, you're like _this _because of me. A grass Finn. But like, no matter what form you take dude, I still care about you. A whole lot!" 

Blush creeps over his cheeks, lightly dusting them pink, " Ah glob... now I feel like a idiot." Finn sits up, his mind began to feel 'soul-searchy again.

He told himself he wasn't going to let his feelings take over, but now? It was like a flood breaking through a dam and he couldn't help himself. Sitting alone with Fern, under the sheet of darkness, it kind of slipped through his mental blockade. 

" Okay, long story short-"

" Shut up..." 

" Huh?." Finn turned his head down to Fern, who was still laying on his back.

" I said shut up..." He grumbled tiredly, his eyes barely open. 

Sitting up, Fern turned to face Finn, his face was scrunched up, irritated from being woken up. " Look, there could only be one 'Finn' in Ooo," he pointed that out harshly, " and one of us will have to accept the fact that we're a copycat, right?, and so far? Everything is in your favor." 

_But you're also me, we are two sides of the same coin... _Finn desperately wanted to say but decided to keep that to himself. 

" And so far? Everyone is accepting _you _as the real Finn, while I'm just some hack." Fern frowned. As he sat up he tucks his knees close to his chest in a fetal position. " Everyone doesn't know who I am. Heck, even I don't know what I am. Just another freak donking things up for everyone..." 

Finn rests his hand over Fern's shoulder in reassurance, rubbing it slightly. " I donked a lot of things, more than I can count," his brows furrowed, " but you're not a freak. And I know who you are, who you _truly_ are. Please, just listen to me." Gulping dryly, Finn quickly grabbed Fern's hand, holding it tightly but miserably loosing his grip due to how shaken his entire left arm is. 

" No you don't," Fern turned his head, avoiding Finn's sight, " you're just saying that to make things less... less crap than it already is." he swore, feeling slight anger swelling up inside him. However, he returned the hand holding gesture, oddly finding some sort of weird comfort from it, " Everyone used to love me, see me as a friend! A hero! Now... what am I? A grass boy who only follows your shadow. Second rate." Tears began to blur his vision, " While you are everything I ever was, living in my glory." 

" Fern..." Finn leaned in, his ears could faintly pick up the quiet hiccups of his distressed friend. " I...-"

" What? Nothing is going to help me dude! I'm stuck like this forever, and there is nothing you or PB can do about it! I should just face the facts man. I'm a fake, trying to follow in your footsteps, but I keep screwing up- admit it! I couldn't protect Ooo while you were gone and I couldn't even slay a hand of the Lich! A freaking hand!."

" Hey." Finn nudged his arm.

Turning his head, Fern revealed his wet, dripping face, full of tears and anxiety. " What?."

" Can I kiss you?."

Immediately, Fern's face flushed into a dark shade of green. Everything suddenly came lighter, from the tips of his toes to his head, at this point he felt like his body could transcend all the way up towards the Cloud Kingdom. " W- what? K- kiss me?! WHAT?." His words tumbling, truly shocked. 

" Yeah, can I kiss you?." His words were calm, so straight forward and unrelenting whatsoever. Finn knew what he wanted to do, what he needed to do to help Fern in any way he can. He knew it was out of the blue and downright alien of him to ask such a strange question but... he wanted to help his dear friend calm down and think about something else. Finding resolve within himself, Finn drew himself closer to Fern, resulting in the other to slowly back away, unsure what to do.

" Why? W- why do you want to kiss me? I- isn't that weird? For two guys to be smooching? Especially if one's a freak?." His eyes darted away from Finn, not wanting to look directly at him.

" Ah, there we go again. Now I really wanna kiss you." Finn smiled but it was a soft, tender one that Fern has never seen before, even from himself. Finn was so sure about this and his words... It really baffled him. 

Finn has dated and kissed more princesses than one could even possibly do in Ooo, especially the kissing part. From PB to Flame Princess, even Frozen Yogurt Princess, kisses were somewhat of a constant in his life. But at the end it gave him nothing in return. No spark, no feelings, not a single shred of romantic light. Just emptiness and a tad sense of regret (with one in particular). But after some thinking, perhaps after all this time, he was going about it the wrong way? Maybe it was time to look at the other side of things and pursue them instead? Fern is another Finn, so maybe he feels the same way too? Starting over and seeing where the road takes.

Fern's heart was pounding so hard, so feverish, he felt like it might burst from his chest at this point. " D- do you really?... I swear if you're messin' with me I'll kill you man." He hissed.

" I promise I'm not messin' with you! I just want to help you."

Fern scoffed, " Help yourself with your ego probably." 

_Ouch, okay that hurts. _Finn frowned. _Maybe I need to go at a different angle? _

" Well," Finn lightly brushes his thumb over Fern's knuckles idly, " I don't don't really have a self ego- more like a dream." He thought aloud, " Everyone around me praises me and stuff, but I'm not in it for the glory or rewards. I'm not doing all this dangerous stuff to boost my ego. I'm doing it because I don't want anyone to be in danger or left alone. I'm doing all of this because I want to protect my home, my friends and family." 

Finn leans his head over Fern's shoulder, " I hope you can understand Fern. I- Susan got hurt because of me and I let you down too whether you know it or not. I hope you don't think less of me." 

Fern was silent, his eyes wide in some sort of realization. " Hey." He nudges Finn, " I guess even us heroes make mistakes, huh?." Smiling faintly, Fern held tighter to Finn's hand.

Returning the gesture, Finn smiles back, nodding. " Heh, yeah. Sooooo, can I kiss you now?." 

"... Fine." 

Leaning in, Finn began to kiss cheeks, lightly peppering his sorrow away with affection and care. It was somewhat warm, like a blanket that is barely warm.

_Stop being so sad... I want to see you happy, to hear you laugh. It'll make me happy._

The kisses were slow and thorough, wanting to feel the soft prickles of microscopic grass skin brush over his lips. Fern closes his eyes, his body tingling with a new sensation that he didn't understand at all, but accepted it nonetheless. Fern hummed in appreciation, his heart slowing down from feverish pumping to slow and steady beats. Finn soon found Fern's lips, lightly meshing their lips together in a experimental kiss. It was light, almost chaste but it was a nice warm kiss that made both Finn and Fern exhilarated. 

However, Fern decided to take the first leap, deepening their kiss by tilting his head, his forked tongue licked Finn's lower lip then teasingly bit it, his teeth lightly grazing the flesh- seeing that as a semi-challenge, Finn returned the gesture, only for Fern to open his mouth wider, inviting him in. Fern tasted like sugar sap and something bitter as an aftertaste but Finn liked it, it tasted different than anything he has ever tasted before. As he intertwined his tongue with Fern's, the grass teen soon pulled away from the deep kiss, resulting in a thin trail of mixed saliva from the both of them.

" Wait... hold on." 

" Hm?." Finn stole one more kiss before pulling away, but only a few inches, not wanting to get too far from Fern's. He was half dazed, in a trance of some sort from that amazing kiss, panting slightly from the lack of air.

" We shouldn't do this." 

" Huh? Why not?." Finn question, raising his brow.

" 'Why not?' Pft, look at us!." Fern pointed to himself, then to Finn, " Both boys, smooching it up on top of a tree house- don't you think that's weird?."

Finn shook his head, " Nah, not really. Besides, it feels... nice, y'know?." 

" I-..." Fern's blush, ever so present, continued to spread, " I guess... but your image? If we are holding hands or something, what will everyone think?." 

" So you wanna hold hands in public? That what you want?." Finn smirked.

" OH MY GLOB! Finn! Listen! Liking another guy is WEIRD!." Fern yelled out of embarrassment. 

" So? Do you want me to kiss you again?." 

Fern pulled away from Finn's hold. Standing up he turned and without another word he walks past Finn hastily but it was clear that his face was still heavily flushed- the abrupt departure made the hero somewhat sad, but maybe Fern needed to calm down, get his mind straighten out. Finn was at least happy that Fern wasn't upset or crying anymore, so that's the first step. Second step is still a mystery, unknown to Finn but he'll figure it out naturally- he'll just give it some time, he thinks. Maybe. Looking down to his crotch Finn's face scrunches up, annoyed to see a bulge formed in between his legs. With a heavy sigh he stands up from the leafy ground.

_Marcy and PB lowkey like each other, but everything is still the same with them, nothing is different except the way they are getting closer. _

_Liking someone isn't a bad thing, it's a new experience._

_And I think I want to experience these new feelings with you Fern, even though you punched me in the cheeks that one time at the beach. _Finn rubbed his right cheek, smiling at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was incredibly awkward for Fern, not so much Finn since he was the one who was trying to sneak hand holding action under the table, his fingers brushing over Fern's knuckles. Jake has prepared something simple yet hardy in protein; rice with a hamburger party, a single egg on top, doused in grilled onion and gravy. Fern on the other hand had a fertilizer cake of some sort, sprinkled with sugar, water, syrup, and soft dirt to give it that sweet taste. It was a normal dinner for Finn and Jake, talking about their plans tomorrow and whatnot, but Fern was incredibly quiet, idly picking at his food. 

Once everyone was done eating, Jake did the dishes while Fern and Finn were getting ready for bed upstairs. 

" Hey." Fern rubbed the back of his neck, his tone a tad awkward. 

" Hm? What's up?." Finn took off his hat, setting it down on his nightstand, his fingers scratching his scalp and letting everything loose. 

" Er..." Trying to piece together words that didn't even exist was harder than he thought- he didn't know what to say while his feelings were all over the place which didn't help the situation. 

" Nevermind, it's nothing." Fern pulled his hat down, mimicking Finn. Long silky hair fell over his shoulders and hanged down over his back, it's light green pigmentation was a sight to behold- untamed and uncut. Small flowers were already blooming in his locks, giving Fern an unwanted cosmetic to his appearance while Finn's hair was short and messy but it won't be long before it outgrows again, to his dismay.

" You gonna sleep in here?." Finn questioned.

"... Yeah? It's my-" he paused for a second, " our room. Besides, I think I need some 'normal' company. Being a candy person was psychologically draining."

Finn couldn't even imagine what it was like being candy, especially for Fern. Being overly happy and oblivious to the dangerous world around you. Possibly dying and only chuckling about it. Horrible transformation. Finn himself barely remembered what he did after he fought Flame Princess as a dragon Everything was a blur, all he saw was a engulfing flame of rage, anger and wrath. Thinking about it now drew him a blank when it came to the memories. " Understandable."

Sitting down next to Fern on his bed, Finn sighed, " You okay?." Genuinely concerned about his friend.

Fern shook his head. " No." Slipping his backpack off and tossing it aside, the teen began to strip himself. " After what you told me, I think I hate you even more now." 

" Wait, WHAT?!." Shock in his voice.

" I hate that you care about me and make me feel so... confused about my feelings. I hate that you make me oddly feel good in places I never knew existed." He tosses his shorts to the side, leaving himself in his green underwear. Finn's cheeks slightly flush as his eyes slowly went down, then back up to Fern. " It's like... so weird. But a good weird? But also a bad weird. ARGH! So freaking confusing feelings." 

Finn's brows furrowed, feeling guilty for being too fast with Fern; he's still getting used to being alive and all. Coming into existence, being turned into candy, then figuring out feelings isn't a walk in the park for anyone, and for that? He felt terrible for letting his emotions get to him. 

" I'm sorry Fern. For real. I just had- my dam broke within my brain and all these feelings came out. If you want me to stop I can, and I'm totally fine if you hate me for pushing far." 

" No! Wait. I-..." Fern bit his lower lip, anxious, " I don't want you to stop. I really do want you to stop, but at the same time? I want you to continue doing this." 

" Are you sure dude? I don't want to force anything on you, that'll hurt physically and psychologically." Finn frowned. 

Fern took some thought into his decision for a moment, but soon he nodded his head. " Yeah. I'm sure. Just... promise me one thing."

" What?." 

" I get to keep that motorcycle I took from Starchy, even though I wrecked it." There was still use for the motorcycle parts in the future he assumed.

Finn and Fern both laughed together, filling the room with somewhat joy... and the fresh scent of grass- most likely due to Fern getting sweaty but it was something both Finn and Jake don't mind since it smells nice. It was like having a walking air freshener in their home compared to smelling dirty laundry, sweat and other questionable things.

" Hey, whatchu both laughing about, huh?." Jake stretched his way up towards the bedroom, curious about the laughing he heard. 

" Nothin', nothin'." Finn waved his hand in dismissal. " Hey, thanks for dinner, that was super good!." 

Jake blushes shyly despite knowing full well how great of a chef he is towards everyone here, " Aw shucks, making me blush and junk." He giggled jokingly. He soon hops into his bed, getting snug and comfortable under his covers. " Well, tomorrow I'll make an awesome breakfast, but you gotta do the dishes afterwards." He yawned, feeling incredibly tired. 

Finn removed his clothing, switching them out for his onesie pajamas, " Alright. Goodnight Jake." 

" Goodnight Finn." Blowing out the single candle, Jake closes his eyes, his body began to slightly melt into his little bed, similar to how butter melts on a semi warm sidewalk. 

Once Jake began to snore, that was the signal that he was knocked out cold. With Finn in his pajamas and Fern wearing just his underwear, because he felt itchy wearing pajamas, they both lay down on the bed, both having their backs over the multilayered animal pelts. Both stared at the ceiling, completely quiet and thinking about their entire night; this happens normally, whether staying at home or going out. Whatever the reason, both Finn and Fern like to think about things. 

Fern's fingers began to lace Finn's, holding his hand as he thought about today. Being a candy person was... strange. He somewhat remembered what he did, but it was like a vague dream, barely remembering what happened. He did however remember what he was feeling, which was uncontrollable happiness and a lot of positive emotions that he never knew he had existing. That and he felt very 'affectionate' if that made sense. Wanting to hug Finn and make him candy too. That part he did remember, but everything else was like a blur of colors and movement. He wonders if that is what the candy people see constantly in their eyes? Happiness and seeing how 'playful' the world is.

Finn on the other hand was thinking about his mom, how she tried to save the other humans and wanted him to stay on the island. It was a hard choice, but in the end? Staying here in the grasslands with his friends and family felt... right. He loves his mom dearly and the events that happened wasn't her fault- it was out of her control, but after being with people that you love and trust for so long, it was only logical that he went back with Jake and the others. However, he felt relieved that he wasn't the only human in the whole world. 

" Hey." Finn whispered.

" Hm?." 

" You wanna sleep in the sleeping bag now? It's getting a little chilly." He asked.

Thinking about it for a moment, Fern pictured the scenario. If He said 'yes' he'll be cuddling with Finn. But if he said 'no' then Finn would most likely get uncomfortably cold. " Okay, sure." Fern doesn't get cold so easily thankfully, but then again he doesn't feel much when it came to subtle temperature changes thanks to this weird body. 

Grabbing his sleeping bag from underneath his pelt mattress Finn gets in while Fern followed. Fern was like a prickly body pillow, the grass tips tickled Finn's body, causing him to giggle quietly. One by one, Finn buttons the bag up, sealing them in like a cocoon of warmth and cuddles. Once in, Finn wrapped his legs around Fern's, making sure he doesn't leave or feel cold; sharing his body heat. Facing each other, Finn smiled contently towards Fern who in turned returned the smile, though somewhat. 

" I just noticed something." 

" What?." 

" You have a little muffin top, just like me but they be on your thighs. Piiiinch." Finn playfully pinches the little chubs hanging around Fern's thighs, chuckling. That earned Finn a hard pinch on his own muffin top. He wanted to yelp, but Jake was sleeping, so he held it back by covering his mouth. 

" Shut up, I just need to lay off eating too much." Fern spat.

Wanting revenge, Finn stole a kiss from Fern, then sticks his tongue out. 

" What a nerd." Fern huffed, rolling his eyes. As he became comfortable, Fern shuts his eyes, snuggling close to Finn, inhaling his scent and getting familiar with it. He smelled of sweat, rust and... blood? Probably monster blood but still Finn nonetheless. It was nice. It was something that made him feel safe. 

" Goodnight Fern." 

" Night..." He yawned as he soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Crickets chirp and sang throughout the night, singing their song as everyone slept, except for the two people that were quietly chuckling to each other. Downstairs, candles lit dimly to illuminate the dark room, setting a scene for both Finn and Fern. " You know? I was thinking..." Finn started, " maybe we should go on dungeons together whenever Jake goes to Lady's place." Finn suggested, idly tapping the kitchen table. " I bet you'll make an awesome fighter." 

Fern takes a sip of the lukewarm water from the coffee cup, letting those words echo through his head. " You think so? I mean... I screwed up trying to keep an eye on Sweet P, how would I be good at any fighting? Ugh." He sighed, slightly frustrated , " I don't know man, but I guess I'll tag along." Shrugging his shoulders, unsure of his capabilities. 

Finn frowned, his hand idly scratching the back of his neck. " You had one bad moment, that's all. I sometimes have that too where I mess up and it messes me up, mentally. But the best I can do is pick myself back up and try again. You gotta do that too." Finn encourages Fern, " We got some good days and bad days, especially for heroes. Nothing to really think hard about- it's just facts y'know?." 

Shrugging his shoulders once more, Fern puts his head down on the table, groaning lowly to himself. 

" Hey, it's alright." Finn nudges his elbow to Fern's arm, " We'll figure this stuff out, okay? Don't let it get to you." Using his right hand his robotic fingers gently ran through Fern's long hair. He soon itches his scalp, earning him a low vibrating purr from Fern. 

" We should get to bed, it's late." Fern said but his words were muffled slightly.

" Yeah... but I like staying up with you, it's nice." Finn admitted as he continued to run his fingers through Fern's hair. 

Sitting up, Fern rolled his eyes, " Geez, you are really a hopeless romantic. And I thought I was more hopeless than anyone else here." He couldn't help but smirk towards Finn who was surprised to hear something like that. " Is this really your pent up feelings you got going on?." 

" E- er..." Pink began to dust across his cheeks, " Okay, yes, you got me." Finn held is arms up playfully in defense, " But its feelings mainly towards you. After a while of us just talking and hanging out, I've been having these weird lovey feelings. At first I didn't think much about them but after a while they continued to grow. That and whenever you talk mess about yourself- especially when you compare yourself to me, I couldn't help but gush over you." 

" So thats why... I was wondering why you were getting super close and off tune as of lately. You like me a lot, huh?." 

Finn nodded his head, his blush flushing into a brighter pink, " Yeah, I do. Even if you're made of grass. I dated FP who was made of fire so... nothing out of the ordinary." He chuckled awkwardly. 

" And it doesn't bother you that we are like... similar? In many ways?." Fern raised his brow, " Same hat, backpack, even the same past awesome birthmark?" 

Finn thought about that for a second. 

_You're the Finn from my sword, but you're not? You're someone else that just has my memories. _

His fingers brush back the loose strands of hair that hanged over Fern's eyes, pulling them over his ears. 

" Nah, not really." He shrugged off, admiring Fern's eyes and the way they look at him. 

" Pft," Fern scoffs, " you're so weird. And I thought that I was weird." Mimicking Finn, he toys with the gold strands of short hair, curling them around his finger playfully. " But I guess we both are pretty weird, huh?." 

" Heh, yeah." 

Leaning in, both boys slowly shut their eyes and merged their lips onto each other. It was a long languid kiss between the both of them and neither wanted to be part from one another. " Stay with me." Finn sighed into their kiss, his free hand resting over Fern's thigh, lightly pulling the other near him. 

" You want me to stay?." Fern smile slightly as he bit Finn's lower lip, tugging on it. 

" Mhm." 

" Then I'll stay." 

* * *

It was a peaceful mid-afternoon in the grassland plains clouds quietly hovered the landscape, the special-occasion phone as well as their phones were dead and no one was frantically knocking on their door in an emergency. For now at least. Jake was upstairs sitting on the recliner playing with BMO, getting irritated with his game. Of course BMO doesn't help Jake in quests, resulting in rage quits and mumbled cursing. Meanwhile, Finn was converting one of their unused rooms in the tree house for Fern to live in. It was big enough for a person, bed, dresser and possibly a chest- it was perfect for him, and he had his own trap door and ceiling fan, some nice living space he had. Fern has ownership of their roof, but if it's stormy or raining daggers, everyone would rather prefer Fern inside where it was safe.

" Okay... so bed? Check. A cool dresser I found ages ago? Check. A chest? Check! Alright Fern, things are looking good here! How you wanna furnish things is now up to you." Finn wiped the sweat from his forehead- carrying all those things was not easy, even with extra help. Fern walks pass Finn as he headed towards the bed, feeling honestly excited, even though this was his house too but still very excited. 

" Thanks, I appreciate this." As he sat down on the bed he noticed how firm the mattress was, it was nice and comfy, perfect for him to lay around on... and possibly cuddle with someone. 

Finn waved his hand, " Psh, no problem. Anything for you- uh, wow, it sounded a lot better in my head than out loud." He slightly flushed. 

Fern tilted his head, " Anything?." He questioned. 

" Uh, yeah. I guess so!." 

" Hm..." Fern thought to himself, his finger scratching his cheek as he began to come up with ideas. " how about you take me to the store to buy me some blankets and stuff? To make my room more my style?." 

" Sure! we can do that." 

" And... buy some new clothes." Reaching out Fern grabbed Finn's hand. Guiding it up, Fern places it over his cheek where he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and letting the warmth overtake him. " I wanna try new things I guess." He said as he nuzzles and inhales Finn's scent, finding odd comfort in it. 

Finn's cheeks flushed pink- how many times has he been blushing to Fern acting cute like this? He thinks too many times to actually count but he loved it nonetheless. He couldn't help but smile brightly towards Fern's affections, it made him feel incredibly happy and giddy within his heart. 

_We are like two lost puppies, wanting affection from one another... I guess you can't help it either, can't you? Wanting someone to like you for you. To truly accept you._

" Okay." Finn whispered, in a trance as he watched Fern affectionately hold his hand. 

* * *

The Candy Kingdom was bursting with activity now that King of Ooo is gone and Princess Bubblegum is now in charge of everything. It seems like order and the overall morale of the candy people were back in place. Finn held Fern's hand, who was walking a little slower than Finn which resulted in him walking behind the young hero, almost hiding himself from viewing eyes. Fern's expression was incredibly anxious, scared even from being seen by so many people. A person that looks like Finn, and holding his hand- all those eyes that began to stare at them started to make Fern unnerved and uncomfortably shy.

_If I'm not Finn, then who am I? _

He sighed as he hid his face within Finn's shoulder, holding the other's hand tighter, wanting silent reassurance. Getting what he wanted, Fern tried to calm himself down by thinking positively and holding that soft hand even tighter. His focus was down to the chocolate brick ground but also towards the hands that were connected to each other. It made him blink a few times, finding it rather unreal to see a sight like that- seeing his counterpart intertwine his fingers with his without hesitance or fear. Fern still didn't understand why Finn was so casual and nonchalant about all of this? Everything happened so fast, and despite agreeing to this, whatever it is, Finn continued to be... well, indifferent towards it while he was unsure.

Outside of the house he felt so heavily out of place, like he didn't belong in Ooo at all- and it felt so wrong. It felt like he was living in a waking nightmare. Everyone was either afraid of him or gave him eyes that reflected judgement, but with Finn? The one person who is the impostor... he made him feel less scared and more like a person. Not another Finn but someone incredibly 'new', if that made any sense. 

Was that good or bad? Fern was at a crossroad and didn't know which path to take.

" Let's see... oh! there's the clothing store! C'mon, let's get some clothes first since that takes the longest." He tugged on Fern's hand, bringing him along. Finn wasn't the shopping type of person, but for Fern? He'll have the patience and wait a while for him.

" Wait, Finn." He stopped walking, halting the other's movement.

" Huh? What's wrong?." He turned to face him.

" I- I don't think I can do this. I don't feel so good... I-" His free hand covered his stomach, feeling it churn and slush inside uncomfortably. 

Concern showered his face, he has never seen Fern look this sick before, or ever in general. And being so far from the tree house... Finn doubts that they'll make it time to get him in bed. Maybe Fern is having really bad social anxiety? Well whatever the case, Finn scoops Fern off of the ground, holding the grass teen in his arms. " Wow, you're lighter than I imagined." He said in slight surprise. " Anyways, there is a clinic close by, if I ran then maybe we'll-" 

" I meant walk. I don't think I can walk." Fern finally said. 

" Oh." He coughed to the side awkwardly, " Well, I think I got some tummy stuff in my bag, so hold on tight." Finn began to walk once more, holding Fern firmly in his arms so he wouldn't fall. Everyone that were on the street noticed Finn holding a grass clone of himself, which baffled the candy citizens since there is usually one Finn in Ooo but they continued on with their daily activities, not thinking much of it- weird stuff always happens unexpectedly, for example; that one time Finn's hat came to life and took over the bodies of his victims and the gumball guardian, or that other time Finn became a Hug Wolf. However, someone took notice of the way the grass clone was holding onto Finn's shirt tightly, which intrigued them.

Arriving at the store, Finn opens the door in which the bell rang, signaling the attendant's attention. " Oh welcome Finn the Human!" He greeted, " May I interest you in-" The candy attendant noticed the green boy in his arms. He was unsure what to say about that, raising his chocolate brow. 

" No thanks- I just want to get this guy some new threads to flex in." Finn said in a haste. 

" Well you're in luck! There are some new products in the back! Take a look!." 

Setting Fern down, Finn grabbed his hand and hastily led him to the back of the store, avoiding the few people that got in his way. By the time they reached the back, Fern slipped down his hat so it wouldn't get in the way of his changing. His hair was pulled back into a bun so it wouldn't get in the way of changing his clothes. " Thanks..." Fern mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck idly, but Finn heard it. 

" You're welcome! Now... are you okay to walk around? How does your stomach feel?." 

" I'm fine now." He assured Finn, " Guess my bod couldn't take all those people looking at me. Had some anxiety sickness going on." He shrugged his shoulders.

Hearing that upset Finn, making his grip on Fern's hand tighter. " I won't let anything hurt you. Not again." 

" Huh?." 

" Nothing, nothing." He waves his hand off in dismal. 

" Letting go of Fern's hand, he sat down on the a nearby cushioned bench while Fern picked out out whatever clothes that fitted his interests. Looking at the options, Finn hummed as he imagined Fern in each and every outfit, seeing what would look good on him. Personally he likes his clothes, but if he had a choice, he'd wear a hoodie and some sweats- the more comfortable you are the better it is to do all sorts of acrobatic tricks- hence why he always wears a shirt and shorts. " Hmmmm..." 

Fern looks at the plain black hoodie that was folded up over the shelf. " I like this one." 

" What? Already? Dang, alright then! Let's-"

" And I like this one too." Fern added.

" Okay! Er, anything else?." 

Fern eyed the entire shelf before concluding his final answer. " Yeah, the entire shelf." 

" WHAAAAAT?!." 

* * *

Jake's laughter can be heard from over Finn's phone, booming loud enough that Fern could hear from a few feet away. " Oh my glob! Really?! The **entire **shelf?! Wow! Ahahaha!." 

" Jake! It's not funny!." Finn's face was incredibly red from embarrassment, " I have to now go to the Badlands and search for the chest of Zanghol! I mean, it's fun and all but dang it!." 

" Heh, awesome." He snorts, " Alright, alright, I'll help you pay this guy off. How's Fern doing?." 

Finn slightly turned his head, his eyes looking over his shoulder. Fern was admiring all the bags of items he received from the store, a satisfied smile was engraved on his lips, though he was a being a little shit at the store, but honestly? He liked it, it showed that Fern is more than just a 'copy' of him, he's his own person and Finn liked that immensely Though, he wondered what type of stuff Fern liked? He could see him as a anti-hero, or a vigilante, or maybe even a 'bad boy', as LSP would call them. That and seeing him happy was good enough for him. Smiling fondly, the teen smiled, " He's fine, just stoked about his new threads." 

" Cool, cool. Well I'll see ya when you get here- gonna pack us up some water so we won't die of thirst. Bye! Oh, and I added something in Fern's room, he'll like it a ton. Okay, bye for real!." Jake hung up, leaving Finn curious about this item Jake said. 

By the time they reached the tree house they were greeted by Jake, who was wearing a blue backpack, mainly for their departure to the Badlands. Finn walked Fern towards the door till they reached the front. " I guess I'll be back?." Finn rubbed the back of his head, " Make sure no one messes up our place, okay? You're our house knight, guarding all our things till we get back." 

" Yeah, yeah, I heard you." His eyes weren't on Finn's, rather not wanting to look him in the eyes. He did however, stepped closer to the teen until they were mere inches from each other. Leaning in quickly, Fern closed his eyes and pecked Finn's lips before hastily heading inside, leaving Finn a flustered mess. 

" Aw... looks like my buddy has a thing for boys, huh?." 

" Y- yeah... sorry, I wanted to tell you yesterday but I was unsure when to tell you." Finn felt guilty for leaving Jake in the dark regarding him and Fern, but to his surprise, Jake wrapped his arm around Finn's neck. 

" Listen, I'm your brother. No matter what happens or who you're with, I'll always love and accept you. That's what brothers and homies do! Plus, remember the tiers I talked about when you were with FP? You are on tier two, which is smooching." Jake began to stretch his arm into a stair-like shape. " But since you're with a boy, it's slightly different, but I think you're old enough to know what has changed." 

Finn gulps, " Y- yeah! Uh, let's not talk about this anymore, I don't want him to listen." 

" Ah, okay, okay. We'll talk more about it later. Come on, let's get that treasure!." 

Hopping on top of Jake's back, the two began to depart from the grassy lands and head towards the desert dunes where their next dungeon will be. 

Meanwhile, Fern had a whole day or so by himself with the tree house. With no one technically here, he has an idea on what to do with his free time. Several ideas in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Adventure Time stuff, especially regarding my favorite ship... ah well, that's why I'm making one! Haha! Leave comment below and some feedback and I'll do some more! 
> 
> If I do have free time, I'll draw some of the characters doing the same actions within the fic! 
> 
> If you have Amino, check me out @Mint_Chocolate9


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I got distracted by some cool Steam games, haha! (mainly Adventure Time games) but I hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Hits and one Kudo! It really means a lot. 
> 
> Like I said, I'll go back and tweak some things~!

Fern sets his things down on the bed, the bags crinkling against each other in the process. Looking closer into one of the bags, Fern takes out a dark grey t-shirt that had a graphic design of Marceline's band splayed on the front, which consisted of LSP and Death. " Heh, I remember that." He chuckled lightly, reminiscing the memory of the battle of the bands PB hosted. Setting it to the side, he takes out other clothing items ranging from shirts, pants, and even jackets. Once everything was scattered on his bedsheets and out of the bags, Fern swipes the empty paper bags off of his bed haphazardly, letting them fall to the ground without a care. " Well, that's taken cared of. Now... I wonder where I put the toys." He hummed in thought. 

Exiting his room, well, second room since he really likes the roof, he enters the empty kitchen, his eyes wandering around the room in search of the missing item. " Hmmm. Ah! I remember now!." Running towards one of the limbs of the tree that protruded out of the wall, he extends his hand out into one of the empty holes that he purposely made- well, Finn made, technically speaking. But nevertheless, Fern found what he was looking for which was a small light brown satchel. Carrying it towards the kitchen table, Fern sits down, his stomach slightly jumping in excitement. Opening it up the teen drops all of it's contents out revealing all of his dear friends as small little people, including himself. He was glad that Jake didn't toss this bag away, otherwise he'd have nothing to do whenever he's alone. 

The toy Finn noticed Jake who was playing his viola with Marceline; his feet pitter-patter over the wood table in a very adorable manner as he approached the small band. The very small toy teen began to dance in joy as the music was in harmony with one another while PB and Lady were talking. Meanwhile, the Ice King and BMO were playing rock, paper scissors. Fern noticed the smaller version of himself was walking aimlessly around Flame Princess, who in turn was looking around idly, unaffected by his smaller counterpart. Using his fingers he delicately takes Finn and his smaller half to a more isolated corner of the table while Fern puts everyone back into the bag. 

" Okay..." He breathes in, then exhales, feeling his stomach flutter. Grabbing the two toys gently, Fern bumped their cheeks together, resulting in both toys to be aware of their presences. Setting them both down, Fern watches the two unravel while he was in the background, his eyes staring down in curiosity. 

Finn tilted his head, baffled to see another him staring back at him, except he's green. " Wuh wuh wuh?." 

" Wa. Wa wa wa?." Tiny Fern awkwardly rubbed his arm. 

Finn took off his hat, revealing very long blonde hair, " Wuh?." He pointed to his hair.

Tiny Fern mimicked Finn's actions, " Wa wa?." 

The two exchanged hats. Fern, who was watching this scene was honestly confused, but silently continued to survey the scene. 

Fern took Finn's hands into his, holding them tightly while Finn himself blushes. Leaning in Finn began to rub his cheek against the other affectionately and unconditionally. Toy Fern returned the gesture, chuckling happily. " Wuh~." 

" Oh." Fern's own cheeks flush into a dark green, his mouth opened slightly in shock, " Okay." 

Eventually, the two began to kiss over and over again, the classic 'smooching' procedure one may call it. 

" Wow..." He pat his hand over his face, honestly in awe over the toys. " what if-?" He grabs something from the bag. He pulls out Huntress Wizard, setting her right next to toy Fern. Using a pencil that was discarded, Fern lifts up her arm, setting it down over toy Fern's shoulder. 

" Hm?." Toy Fern pulls away from Finn, turning his head to face HW who was beginning to lightly message toy Fern's shoulder. 

" Wuh wuh?." She leans in, his eyes fixated on toy Fern, who in turn stared at her, perplexed by her gleaming green eyes and beautiful hair. " Wuh~." She chuckles, however, she noticed Finn, who was more than angry than upset. 

" WUH! WA WUH WA-WA!." He pulled toy Fern into his arms, " Wuh wuh wuh! Wuh-wuh!." Finn pointed at her with rage, then to toy Fern, in which causes HW to shrug her shoulders indifferently.

Immediately Fern puts HW back into the bag and with that, Finn's anger subsides, holding toy Fern protectively from any stragglers left over. 

Fern, who's face was entirely flushed a dark hue of green gulped dryly. " That's enough of that." He gently grabs the toys and puts them back into the bag, feeling quite satisfied with himself and yet... seeing the toy react like that made him question himself.

_I wonder if Finn is overly protective of me? I mean, I'm a big boy now, I can handle things myself, but maybe.._. 

_If a girl approaches, will he get mad with jealousy? _

The thought of seeing Finn become defensive and lash out at people over him made Fern smirk. It made him feel more than special- it made him feel like a god. 

_Maybe he's not what I remembered?_

* * *

The darkness enveloped the stone corridor, surrounding both Finn and Jake relentlessly and constantly, obscuring their vision. It was cold, damp and downright stinks of something rotting within the walls- it seemed like the perfect home for death. However, Finn lights a wooden torch that he found laying next to a skeletal corpse, giving light in their general location. The two traversed through the somewhat cramped corridor, their footsteps bounced off the walls with little effort

" Okay, lemme ask you this; are you and Fern datin'? I mean, you guys would make a cute couple!." He nudges Finn playfully.

" WHA?! I- er..." Finn scratches his cheek, trying to delicately choose his words right, " I mean... I want to, but Fern's unsure of himself. Like, I can tell he wants to but-"

" But what?." Jake tilts his head, quizzically. 

" He keeps putting me on this 'pedestal'. He keeps comparing himself to me and thinking that I'm unreachable, or some weird jazz like that. Idk Jake... I keep telling him that we're on the same level, eye to eye, but he doesn't believe me." Finn sighed heavily, " Its like what I did with PB." His eyes went down to the ground, reminiscing the times he put Bubblegum on a unreachable pedestal, making her into a goddess-like figure, that ended 'swimmingly'. " I don't know what to do..."

" Hmmm..." Jake thought for a few seconds before he spoke his mind, " Well, he does has a inferior complex goin' on in his head, so naturally whatever logic you're telling him won't work. What you gotta do is just give him some TLC, keep reminding him that you aren't some god or even higher than him- someone that doesn't need to look up to, y'know? Smother him with love but not too much." He explained, " Look at you and PB! A perfect example! From admiring up high to looking at the same eye level. You guys are just being good friends and having a good time." 

Finn gave it some thought. " Hm, you're right. Maybe I should be subtle and ask him if he wants to go out? Like, get some coffee or something?." 

" That's boring, but a start!." Jake gave him a thumbs up in approval. " Or you can take him to a garden? Since... y'know... he's made of grass?." 

Finn shook his head, " Nah... too simple. I wanna really show him that I mean business." 

" Oh! OH! You two can go to a music shop and buy him an instrument! He was mad upset that he couldn't make music so maybe give him something that doesn't require air?" 

" That sounds good! But I wanna surprise him." Finn approached the end of the corridor, in which led to a dead end. Looking around, he suspects that there might be a secret door, or some hidden switch somewhere- a typical dungeon mechanic that he's seen all too much of. " Like, maybe I should take him to a place that he might like..." 

" Like where?." 

" I don't know... but I want to make him feel special. Feel like he doesn't have to be me." He closes his eyes, letting the darkness fill his vision. " I want him to be his own person." 

* * *

" Help! Help! AAAAAHHHH!." Screams of terror ran rampant outside, near the tree house. Fern was pulled from his mind as he heard distress from outside. Getting up from his seat, the teen ran towards the window, looking over the plains. Over the horizon he sees a cute mother goose, carrying her chick in her beak while an ogre chases her relentlessly and ruthlessly, smashing any and every obstacle in it's path. " Someone help!." 

Fern wanted to help, truly he did... but, he was unsure how to approach the situation. " What should I do...?"

Tripping on a pebble, the duck fell, her duckling popped out her mouth. " Oh no! My baby! HELP!." The duckling ran towards her mother, hiding under her wing for protection from the upcoming danger. 

The ogre approaches the fallen mother duck and her duckling, laughing and snarling like a wild beast. Licking his dry lips the beast gripped onto his club, stomach growling in anticipation for the succulent meat. " You're gonna go great in my stew! Gyah! Ha hahaha!." His laughed bellowed deeply, sounding far and wide within the grasslands. As he raises his arm up, his club over his head, he suddenly felt... off. " Huh?." He attempted to lower his arm for the final blow but he felt nothing- not even a impulse. " W- what's goin on?." 

The mother duck was baffled by the abrupt stop of the assault but nevertheless fled the area with her duckling. Once she was far enough at a safe distance she turned and squinted her eyes towards the ogre, who was somehow stuck in place? Setting down her duckling she ruffled her feathers. " Strange." She mumbled to herself. Turning she hastily waddled towards the direction of the forest over yonder, " Come along Henry, mommy needs to go to the doctor for this broken wing."

The ogre's arm soon fell from it's sockets, piece by piece in perfect cubed squares. " OH MY GLOOOOOB! AAAHHHHHH!." He screamed in horror as he saw his arm become nothing more than giant chunks of flesh, perfectly cut and evened. 

Walking around the beast was Fern, who gripped the hilt of the sword tightly within his palm. " Hey you! Stop picking on innocent animals!." He yelled, his brows furrowed and face colored with anger. He placed himself in front of the monster, looking up to him with irritation in his eyes. 

" Y- you did this?! How?! I didn't even hear you!." 

Fern huffed, " Don't worry about it. Now, are you gonna hurt more animals? Or do I need to cut off your other arm for good measure?." He pointed to the other arm, in which the ogre flinched.

" S- sorry!- wait... you're made of grass?!." His giant eyes blinked in shock, " You're a weak baby! Grass can't hurt me! I'm strong!." 

Fern raised his brow, slightly confused upon the ogre's choice of words. " Uh... I just cut your arm off with my grass sword. I'm pretty sure I can sever your arm and legs too." 

"... Oh. Okay. I'm just gonna go now, I think." 

Fern waved his hand, " Okay, bye. And if I see you again, I'll make sure to cut off your other arm, alright?." He said in a friendly but threatening manner. Watching the ogre leave, Fern retracts his sword into his arm; with a pile of ogre meat simply left here he was positive that unnecessary wolves or flies might come around to consume and annoying him and everyone else at the house. 

" I better get rid of these..." Morphing his arms into giant tentacle appendages, Fern grabs the clumps of flesh and began to make his way towards the forest, far away from the general vicinity of the house. 

* * *

" Careful, careful... aaaaand RIGHT HERE!" Jake and Finn dropped the heavy iron chest onto the middle of the floor. Prying the lock open with his key hand, Finn swings open the cover, revealing glittering gold coins, precious jewels and a few jewelry. " Phew... that chest ain't no joke!." Jake swiped the sweat from his brow. 

" Heh, yeah. This was our quickest dungeon yet! How many days were we there?." 

Jake checks his wrist for the time, his stretch skin forms into a wrist watch, " Hmmmm... I'd saaaaay... two days." 

" Two days? Not bad! I hardly felt like I left home!." Finn smiled widely, finding it hard to believe that two days have gone by so quickly, but then again when you're going through errands and getting stuff done he guesses that time goes by faster like that. 

" FERN! where are ya buddy?." Finn called out. 

Jake stretches his arms up towards the second floor, " I'm gonna head to Lady's place for tonight- you good being by yourself?." 

" Yeah, you go have fun. Besides, I like late night texts while you're at Lady's, it feels nice." Finn smiled softly towards Jake, who in turn nodded his head. 

" Alright. Make sure to call me baby~." Jake joked.

" Pft, I'm not a baby, but I will if something comes up." He chuckled. Seeing Jake head upstairs to pack his things, Finn climbed up the ladder, on his way to Fern's room. Those two days were fast, but the majority of the time Finn couldn't truly concentrate on the dungeon. Yes, it was indeed fun and gave him something to do but... Fern was in the back of his mind, tickling his thoughts in a way that made him feel 'concerned', in a way. It was hard to explain but everything about Fern made him go crazy, both in feelings and in protectiveness. 

As he approached the door, he stopped, mere inches from the wood itself. " Okay..." He breathes in, then exhales. Lightly knocking on the door, Finn makes his presence known. " Hey? Fern? You in there?." 

" Yeah, you can come in." 

Turning the knob he slowly opens the door. There were candles and lanterns everywhere, providing light for the room. Around the walls were broken holiday lights but it provided a nice decoration for the room. Finn looked at the room in appreciation, " Looks like the room is coming along very nicely." He walked over towards the bed, " How'd you find the holiday lights?." 

" Oh," Fern sighed, " so long story short, an ogre was around here, being a bully, so I bullied him back. While I chased him off, I found some old lights on the edge of the forest," He sat right next to Finn, " thought they'd be nice for the room I guess." 

" Oh, cool. Has a nice vibe to them. And the candles?."

" Found some extra candles in the shed." He shrugged, leaning against Finn, his head resting over his shoulder. 

" Mm... sweet." closing his eyes, Finn leaned against Fern, feeling content and relaxed with the other right next to him. " Hey, Fern?." 

Fern grumbled 'what?', his eyes beginning to flutter shut while his body began to loosen up the tension in his muscles.

" You wanna go out?." 

" Huh? Go out where?." He looks up to Finn, puzzled.

" I don't know... anywhere. You can pick." 

Fern thinks of all the possible places they can go for a dungeon- there is so much to explore but he doesn't know where to exactly start, Ooo is a big place after all. 

" And I don't mean dungeons or caves, or anything like that. I mean, go out-out. Like a date." Finn explained a little more clearly. 

Fern jumps in shock, eyes wide. " A d- date? Are you sure?." 

Nodding his head in confidence, Finn took Fern's hand and held it tightly, " Yeah, a date! I mean... I like you a whole lot, more than I ever had with anyone. I know that attracting forces come and go but I wanna make this last for as long as possible." Finn's face was smeared with uncertainty but with content. " One day, I feel like I'll never see you again, so until that time comes I wanna be with you. I want to be your boyfriend, if that's okay?." 

"..." Fern takes a moment to let those words sink into his head, embedding them down into the soil of his thoughts and heart. " You want to stay with me?." 

Placing his metal fingers over Fern's face, Finn brushes his cheek then slowly trailed downwards to his neck. " I really do. Can I?." 

Fern inches his way closer to Finn, close enough that he could feel hot puffs of air escaping from those cute pink lips. " Yeah, you can stay with me, you big baby." Closing his eyes Fern lightly kisses and meshes his lips against Finn's, his free hand roamed Finn's side, his fingers slipped under his shirt, feeling warm soft skin underneath cold fingertips. 

" You make me crazy dude... I can't stop thinking about you." He breathed, feeling his body turn into a sensitive mess. Every touch, every brush of those fingertips, Finn's body reacted, wanting more contact, more attention.

" Oh yeah? You think about me even on dungeon sweeps?." Fern bit his bottom lip, his forked tongue rolling over dry lips. 

Finn felt his spine tingle in excitement, his metal fingers slowly slithered down to Fern's hips, pulling the other closer to his lap. The grass teen responded, crawling over Finn's lap and sitting down, his legs wrapping around Finn's waist. " Mhm." He responded.

" Really?." Fern pulled away, chuckling, " Well, how do you feel about me down here?." His hand slipped down towards Finn's crotch, slender fingers rubbed and traced over the details of the blue shorts. Finn yelped in surprise but did not stop Fern's assault. " Do you want to do _things _to me?." Soon he felt something hard form under his fingers, he began to palm the erection. He smirked as he saw Finn's face unwind, teeth clenching at the pure pleasure he was receiving, despite it being small touches here and there. " Tell me." 

His face was flushed into a deep red, his eyes half lidded in a dazed state. " I do, yeah..." Falling back onto the bed, Finn looked up to the ceiling but his vision was blocked by Fern's face, staring back at him with equal anticipation in his eyes.

" Then do it." 

* * *

Clothes were scattered about on the floor, left alone to their own accord. It was quiet in the room, some of the candles began to dim and fade as the light burnt out. Over at the corner of the room, a few grunts and heavy breathing came from the the bed, in which two teens were wrapped around each other in a embrace under the warm bed covers. Shifting his body, Finn slowly lowered himself down until he reached Fern's crotch, his hands gripping his ankles, spreading his legs open.

" W- wait! Finn! not down there! I..." His voice squeaked, cutting off his sentence. His face was flushed and was heavily embarrassed as he felt wet fingers intrude inside him, teasing their way pass his lips. For the past two days Fern wanted to know more about this body he possessed, how it operated and if he still had his sensitive spots over them, in which it did but to his dismay and shock, he saw that the only thing he had that made him feel good was a slit in between his legs, similar to girl. And that was honestly embarrassing. " N- no more!." 

" Fern, relax... I'm not gonna to hurt you." Finn blew puffs of air onto the small clit, in which caused Fern to gasp above him. " See? Doesn't that feel good?." 

" Shut up!." He hissed through his teeth, his fingers gripped into Finn's hair, pulling him closer, body shaking with excitement. " I'll kill you if you do anything funny..." He growled lowly, but Finn only chuckled. Pulling out his fingers he instead dragged his tongue over the wet lips, tasting Fern's wetness. It had a peculiar taste of sweet sap but the aftertaste of something bitter. It was a golden light brown in appearance and color, similar to syrup but nonetheless tasted strangely delicious. 

Finn swirled his tongue around Fern's lips, then over the clit, and finally wiggling his way inside, causing Fern to cover his mouth and moan into it, not wanting to get too loud for anyone to hear. 

" I hate this body..." He mumbled, his voice low and nearly quiet, but Finn heard him. Lifting his head up, the teen crawls over Fern until he was hovering above the other. 

Tilting his head in confusion he was incredibly baffled, Finn couldn't help but ask 'why?'. " What's wrong with your bod?." 

" Are you serious? I mean, look at me dude! I'm a grass boy that has a lady part to him!." He pointed down to his crotch in which was heavily wet and sensitive to touch, " I'm a freak of nature, and yet you ask 'why'. Tch." 

Sighing heavily, Finn shook his head, " I like your bod dude. I mean, you can do a lot more than me and I think that's cool. Plus... you are the best of both worlds." 

Fern's eyes squinted, " What?." 

" Yeah! I mean, you're a guy, right? And you have a girl part, which is also cool too since I always wanted to... er, well, do stuff with it." Finn avoided Fern's questionable gaze, his cheeks turning a slight pink. 

It was quiet between the two, awkwardly quiet. A few moments have passed before Fern clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes, " Psh... you're so weird, weirder than me." Wrapping his arms around Finn's neck he pulled the other closer to him until they were both chest to chest. " But I think that's what I like about you." Finn peppered Fern's face with small kisses of admiration, in which causes Fern to chuckled lightly. 

The two leaned in for another kiss, their tongues dancing with one another, interlocking. Finn ran his fingers through Fern's locks of hair while Fern himself dragged his nails down Finn's spine, wanting to engrave this moment onto flesh and skin. 

Positioning himself Finn rubbed the tip of his cock over Fern's clit in which awarded him with a breathy moan from the teen below him. " Just do it." He groaned- without lips to kiss, Finn resulted in kissing and nipping at his neck, slowly going over towards his throat in absence of Fern's bitter-sweet lips. 

Slowly he began to push himself into the opening, feeling Fern relax and loosen around his tip. Inch by inch he can feel how truly soft Fern is on the inside; somewhat warm but incredibly wet and slick. " Does it hurt?." Finn whispered as he kisses along Fern's jaw. 

" A little, but keep going." He purred. His fingers ran circles over the arch of Finn's back, his legs wrapping around his waist, wanting Finn to be closer to him, to go deeper. 

Soon, he was fully sheathed inside him. Adjusting himself, Finn began to move his hips at a slow, steady pace, enough for Fern to get used to the feeling. Like an animal in heat, Fern leans in towards Finn's shoulder, he bites down at the juncture, earning himself a small hiss from Finn but nevertheless stopped his movement. Feeling slightly bad at his action, Fern apologetically kisses and licks at the offense; his kisses went over to the next shoulder. This time he sucks at the creamy skin, wanting to mark and make sure that everyone knows that this one is taken. 

Finn's pace began to speed up, his hips thrusting a little faster and harder. 

Fern held onto Finn and vice versa, not wanting to let go as he felt his entire body tremble. " Don't let go of me." Finn whispered, his breathing uneven. Fern could feel how hot and sweaty he was above him- it felt oddly 'nice', feeling warmth and smooth skin instead of shaggy, grass blades. It was like holding a big mushy pillow that smelled like sweat and musk, a nice familiar feeling that made him happy. 

" I'll never let go." Fern smiled brightly.

_Because I like you, even if I'm just a knock off clone of you..._


End file.
